The temperature of a gas or liquid flow is important in industry for a number of reasons. For example, in a chemical processing plant requiring reagents to be at or above a particular temperature, errors in measuring the temperature of the reagent flows can result in the consumption of additional heat, or in unsatisfactory reagent processing.
Also, some flowmeters require a measurement of the temperature of a fluid flow to calculate a mass flow rate from the quantity measured by the flowmeter, e.g. the velocity of the flow. An error in the temperature measurement will result in a corresponding error in the final output of the flowmeter.
A temperature sensing apparatus, and a related method of measuring the temperature of a fluid flow, which reduces inaccuracies inherent in previous temperature sensors would provide improved reagent processing and flowrate measurements.